


First Hunt

by MissCasanova



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other, POV Second Person, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCasanova/pseuds/MissCasanova
Summary: The hunter becomes hunted.





	First Hunt

You were certain it had run this way. The elk had bolted towards the cliff side but the steady snow was quickly covering its tracks. You stick the hilt of grandfather's axe into the ground and drop to for a closer look but to no avail. You whisper a prayer to Hiatea, "Grant me your sight, Mighty Huntress." Almost immediately you make out the hint of antlers among the trees. You retrieve a stone from your belt, wind your arm back, and let fly. You strike its neck but the beast is saved by its heavy build and darts back towards the cliff. Though it effortlessly outruns you, you have no trouble this time following its steps to an icy cave.

The cave air warms your cheeks slightly. You'd prefer to catch your prey in the open but the sun is hanging low and you dare not return from your first solo hunt empty handed. You step slowly through the snow, ready to strike as soon as the elk appears. Your cap dampens with sweat as you follow the trail step by step down the pale tunnel until it suddenly stops. You almost panic but notice scratches against the icy walls. The clever creature may be able to hide its steps, but its antlers are also leaving a trail. You eagerly continue further into the ever warming lair. You will soon have your kill. 

Your feet crunch heavily in the snow as you run faster and faster. Suddenly an earthy explosion sounds behind you and snowy flakes pelt your back. You turn around and tighten the grip on grandfather's axe as you stare into the burning eyes of the creature you had only every heard stories of. It snaps vibrant frills back before lunges at your arm. Its teeth sink in and deliver a burning pain into you. With your free arm you desperately swing the axe into its head, cleaving off an antenna. A follow up swing leaves a gash in its side but it retaliates with another bite, this time taking your arm up to your shoulder. You make one more futile swing before it widens its maw over your head. 

In a matter of seconds, the monstrosity stretches itself over your free arm and down to your waist. The extreme heat forces tears from your eyes. The thing raises your feet off the ground and tilts its head back, forcing your body to slowly slide down its throat. The next several minutes are excruciating as the heat of the monster's body burn away at your skin. Your vision is fading as you feel stinging liquid hit your face. Your hands anxiously grasp for anything to get you free and find something to your surprise. You make out in your fingers a pair of antlers before slowly letting go and letting sleep take you in the belly of the remorhaz.


End file.
